Ife the Witch
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Ife is a druidic type who is accompanied by her servant, Dayo, and a colorful cast of rocks and plants. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Beastmaster Your animal companion can also speak like a human Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear (You may put gear-related moves right beneath this chart) Alternatively you may just list your gear here: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Shapeshifter ** You may shift into the following types of forms: *** o Pack hunter (Track by scent, Hamstring the weak, Call the pack) *** o Bird of prey (Spot something far away, Strike from above, Fly away silently) *** o Megafauna (Maul them, Lumber through a hazard, Shrug off small nuisances) ** Here are other forms you may access in the future: *** o Hoarder (Climb to safety, Hide something for later, Snatch something shiny) *** o Beast of burden (Run tirelessly, Move gracefully through danger, Listen to the Wild) *** o Vermin (Venomous bite, Sneak through silently, Lie in wait) *** o Stone golem (Shake the earth, Split the ground, Raise the stone) (Studied Essence) *** o Plant beast (Entangle them, Grow larger, Squeeze from all ends) (Studied Essence) *** o _______ (____________, ____________, ____________) ** When you call upon the spirits to change your shape, roll+WIS. *On a 10+, hold 3. *On a 7-9, hold 2. *On a miss, hold 1 in addition to whatever the GM says; Nature demands a heavy price for her favors. You and your possessions meld into a perfect copy of that animal’s form. You have any innate abilities and weaknesses of the form: claws, wings, venomous fangs. You still use your normal stats but some moves may be harder to trigger. ** Each form has three moves associated with it. Spend a hold to make one of your form’s moves; no other roll is necessary, you just make that move. If a move would deal damage, use your own damage die. When you’re out of hold, you return to your natural form. At any time, you may spend all your hold and revert to your natural form. * Words from the Woods ** When you feed the animals and ask for advice, roll+WIS. On a hit, an animal gives you advice about your situation, but on a 7-9, it comes with strings attached. They want something from you as well—a favour, a sacrifice, or just an ear that will listen, perhaps. The GM will tell you what. If you act on the advice the animal gives you, take +1 forward. * Wild Empathy ** You can speak with and understand animals. This means you can closely study them and parley with them as if they were people. * Call of the Wild ** When you summon animals to your presence or to the presence of someone else, choose a type of animal and roll+WIS. On a 10+, they congregate at the location you chose. On a 7-9, they congregate but choose one: *** • It takes time for them to gather. *** • You are not precise about the location. *** • You attract other animals in addition to or instead of those you intended. * Command ** When you work with your animal companion on something it’s trained in… *** • …and you attack the same target, add its ferocity to your damage. *** • …and you discern realities, add its cunning to your roll. *** • …and you parley, add its cunning to your roll. *** • …and you take damage, add its armour to your armour. *** • …and you track, add its cunning to your roll. *** • …and someone interferes with you, add its instinct to their roll. * Entangling Roots ** When you command plants, roll+CHA. *** On a hit, you cause your target to become entangled in all nearby vegetation, which moves to accomplish this goal. *** On a 7-9, these plants are not strengthened by this spell, and the target can break free as if they had become entangled normally. *** On a 10+, these plants are strengthened, and act like strong rope. Entangling roots only works on humanoids around your size, if there is enough vegetation to feasibly entwine the target. * Animal Companion (Gained from Trainer CC) ** You have a supernatural connection with a loyal animal. You can’t talk to it per se but it always acts as you wish it to. *** Anthropomorphic jackal ** Name: Dayo *** Female african jackal, actually the right colours for the region unlike silly Ife! ** Stats: Cunning +2, Ferocity +2, Instinct +1, 0 Armor. ** Strengths: Keen senses and quick reflexes. ** Weaknesses: Stubborn. ** Training: Labor and Scout, Fight Humanoids Sex Moves * Easily Controlled ** When someone attempts to influence your mind, roll+LIB. On a hit, you are told what your influencer wants you to do before anything else happens. *** On a 10+, you resist the effect, though you may choose to succumb and choose a 7-9 option. *** On a 7-9, you succumb to the control, choose one: **** • You draw unwanted attention or put yourself in a spot. **** • You expose yourself to an attack or an advance from your influencer. **** • You do something particularly lewd and/or humiliating for your influencer. ** No matter which option you choose, mark 1 XP. * Shapedick ** You can shapeshift your genitalia to your liking, no need for a roll, but it must remain organic. Advanced Moves * Listen to the Earth ** When you ask the stones of a mountain for advice, they will tell you what they want. If you try to give it to them, take +1 forward, and mark XP if you succeed. * Thing-Talker ** You see the spirits in the sand, the sea and the stone. You may now apply your wild empathy and studied essence moves to inanimate natural objects (plants and rocks) or creatures made thereof, as well as animals. Thing-talker forms can be exact copies or can be mobile vaguely humanoid-shaped entities. The GM will also tell you one or more moves associated with your new form, spend hold to make them. * Communion of Whispers ** When you spend time in a place, making note of its resident spirits and calling on the spirits of the land, roll+Wis. You will be granted a vision of significance to you, your allies, and the spirits around you. ** ✴ On a 10+ the vision will be clear and helpful to you. ** ✴ On a 7–9 the vision is unclear, its meaning murky. ** ✴ On a miss, the vision is upsetting, frightening, or traumatizing. The GM will describe it. Take -1 forward. * Studied Essence ** When you spend time in contemplation of an animal before you, roll+WIS. On a hit, you add its species to those you can assume using shapeshifting for the rest of the session. On a 7-9, you'll only be able to assume this form once before you'll need to study this animal again. Either way, the GM will also tell you one or more moves associated with your new form, spend hold to make them. * Formcrafter ** When you shapeshift choose a stat: you take +1 ongoing to rolls using that stat while shifted. The GM will choose a stat, too: you take -1 ongoing to rolls using that stat while shifted. * Adept of the Forms ** Choose two more forms from the Shapeshifter list. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Earthly Acquiescence (Gave up Simon) ** When you plead or politely ask the earth for assistance, roll+WIS. ✴On a 10+, the effect you desire comes to pass. ✴On a 7-9, choose one: *** • The effect you desire comes to pass perfectly. *** • You avoid paying nature’s price for aid. Category:Characters